nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Carrier
Dragon Carrier is a largest ship built to mount the wyverns and wyvern lords developed by the Parpaldia Empire. Also Second Civilization Countries included Leifor, Nigrado Union, and Magycaraihi Collective has their dragon carriers. Description A warship is similar to an aircraft carrier with a wyvern and wyvern lord. They are sometimes called “Dragon Mother” or “Dragon Carrier Flotilla”. To facilitate the arrival and departure of wyvern lords, dragon carriers were twice as large as ships-of-the-line. The total length is around 80m. There are 15 to 20 wyverns and wyvern lords sitting on board. Wyvern and wyvern lords takeoff and landing ships need to fold sails, so they are not very mobile. They have virtually no point-defense weapons and rely solely on their own wyverns or other ships of the line to protect them from enemy fire or boarding tactics. They prove to be nothing more than large targets to Japanese anti-ship missiles and were among the first to be sunk during the Parpaldian Empire's war with Japan. Basically but wooden Parpaldia Empire to prevent the shells and fire manufactured by anti-magic steel type armor there is also a ship which has been subjected to. There are also giant ships that have reached the limits of 130m-class wooden ship construction technology, such as Parpaldia Imperial state-of-the-art dragon carriers, Veronia and Palkimaera, which has the ability to operate overwhelming roads. The fact that can build a Flotilla powers country that owns it means to have a shipbuilding technology of the level of civilization country does not appear to be many even. Operation has been confirmed in the lower powers of Parpaldia Empire, Leifor and quasi-high powers of the Nigrado Union. The Magycaraihi Collective also has a dragon carrier, but the performance is inferior to that of the power. The nation that can operate the dragon carrier in the work is only a major power such as a power in the civilized country, and the number is less than the magic battle ship, but this cost is the same as the actual aircraft carrier, including the operation of the Wyvern. In the upper powers, the Holy Mirishial Empire and Mu, the main air force has moved to fighter planes, so aircraft carriers are being used instead of dragon carriers. From countries that do not have fighter aircraft or aircraft carriers, they are sometimes called “mechanical dragons” or “iron dragons”. Parpaldia Imperial Dragon Carriers * Veronia and Palkimaera (a giant ship that has reached the limit of wooden ships has been newly manufactured from the skeleton to operate the wyvern overlords.) * Mille * Ganam * Masale * Abys * Gargaon * Sirene * and 38 other vessels Parpaldia imperial dragon carrier fleet’s flagships sunk in the Battle of Fenn Kingdom. * Mille * Ganam * Masale * and 9 other vessels Parpaldia imperial dragon carrier fleet’s flagships sunk in the Great Naval Battle of Esthirant. * Abys * Gargaon * Sirene * and 17 other vessels Only twelve dragon carriers survived from their main forces after the Great Naval Battle of Esthirant. Nigrado Union Dragon Carriers * Sgrad * Hedguru * and 2 other vessels All of them sunk in the Battle of the Folk Strait. Leifor Dragon Carriers Leifor dragon carriers are unknown, all of them are presumably sunk in the Mu Continent Western Sea Battle. Trivia * The Dragon Carrier is a medieval era of Aircraft Carrier (Since it has a similar role as a modern aircraft carrier that brings air power with them). Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Ships Category:Aircraft Carriers